One Night in a Bar
by BobH
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Fun with Frankenberry, & stinkbait. Bella is suddenly single and meets Jake one night in a bar. Little does she know her world is about to be turned upside down. A/H not for the faint of heart
1. Chapter 1 Hell Hath No Fury

**I Don't own Twilight blah, blah, blah...**

My hands tightly griped the handles to the large double doors before I flung them open.

"Hello Boys."

I slowly ran my fingers over each one speaking their names as I went.

"Tommy, Calvin, Christian, Louis, Giorgio..."

The smell of his cologne hung heavy in the air, clinging to each. But when I had finally decided I would start with Christian, Harry winked at me from my left hand.

I slowly slid to the closet floor as tears began to fill my eyes. I looked at the five carat Harry Winston diamond and suddenly the mission of seek and destroy I had set out to do didn't seem right. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but my nose was filled with Armani Code.

I crawled as quickly as I could from the small space and tried again to catch my breath and fight the oncoming tears. Lola, my mutt of a bulldog, made her way over to me before cocking her head to the side, her way of asking what was wrong. I swear, I think she truly believes she is a person.

"I think daddy prefers strawberry blondes these days," I told her as I scratched behind her ears. I don't understand why I couldn't bring myself to destroy his clothes. I hadn't thought twice while destroying the rest of the house.

"You know, I bet he wasn't at all upset about defiling your sheets with that Tanya skank," The inner bitch chimed in.

"True." I said aloud causing Lola to cock her head in the opposite direction. Edward, my boyfriend of the last two years, had decided that when he ran into his high school sweetheart, Tanya, at the local Starbucks, the best way for them to catch up was by fucking in our bed.

Now my mind was flooded with the image of her riding him in the same bed that wasn't ten feet from where I was sitting. Suddenly guilt for what I was about to do was replaced by anger.

Anger that I believed him when he said I love you.

Anger that I said yes to him when he asked me to marry him a month ago.

And anger that my dumb ass quit my job and moved in two weeks ago and let my apartment go.

I jumped up and quickly made my way back to the closet. I grabbed as many suits as I could fit in my arms and tossed them onto the bed. Lola wagged her tail in approval. I began slashing the suits with a large kitchen knife and in the process slashed the bed and pillows. When they were shredded I made my way back to the closet and just started yanking clothes off hangers and tossed them to the ground. Lola decided to participate in my bitch fit by chewing on a lime green dress shirt. It was my favorite shirt on him because it made his green eyes look so bright. I couldn't have picked a better one for her to shred.

"Who's a good girl? Who's mommy's good little dog?" I cooed at her.

The doorbell rang and pulled me from my tirade. "Alice is here," I told Lola who quickly dropped the shirt and ran to the door to meet her.

"Where are your,...GOOD GOD BELLA! Anger management much?" Alice said as she took in the rest of the destroyed house.

"My only bags are the four in front of the couch, I'll help you carry them out then I'll come back for Lo." I said to her as I made my way into the living room.

"Bella, why are you covered in feathers?" Alice asked while staring at the knife I still held in my hand. I tossed it onto the coffee table before picking up two of the bags and grinned at her. "I may have destroyed a pillow, or two." Alice laughed as she picked up the remaining two bags and we made our way out to her car.

"Thanks again for letting me and Lo move in with you two. I don't think I could handle moving back in with my mother." I said while rolling my eyes and imaging all the shit I would here from her eventually anyways, even if I wasn't living in her house. _You know this is all your fault Bella, you never could keep a man happy._ "Ah, motherly support." the inner bitch piped up again.

"No problem, we have an extra room and splitting the rent three ways makes it easier on all of us. Plus, having you back in Forks and as a roommate will be so much fun. You have no idea how much me and Rose have missed you since you moved to Seattle." Another dumb move on my part, Edward and I had met while I was commuting back and forth to Seattle. I was working as a legal secretary for one of the larger law firms there. I decided to move there and got a little bitty apartment for me and Lola. Then when Edward proposed he told me just to quit my job and he would take care of me. "Yeah that got ya real far." Sometimes I wish the inner bitch was a real person so I could slap the shit out of her.

I smiled at Alice before turning to head back into the house for Lola, but then I had a strike of genius that even had the inner bitch rubbing her hands together in agreement.

"Um, Alice, do you have any lipstick?" She only smiled at me and handed me a small, black tube.

I marched into the bathroom and spoke my peace onto the mirror before putting Lola on her leash and exiting the house for the final time. As Alice pulled away from the house she turned to me, "and what little love note did you leave with my blood red lipstick?" We rounded the corner and my eyes caught Edward's as we passed him on his way to the house. I glanced at clock, he was probably expecting to find dinner on the table when he walked in, not the disaster of a house that was about to greet him.

I turned to her, a smile playing on my lips, "The only words that will ever help him Alice," I said while keeping a straight face.

"Mother fucker, you need Jesus!"


	2. Chapter 2 Bar Fight Bella

Three and a half hours, fourteen missed calls, seven text messages, and four voice mails later, we arrived at Alice and Rose's house. The large, two story, blue house, set on the edge of town. When Rose and Alice had first started renting it, I wondered what made them decide to go with such a big place for just the two of them. Alice said the closet space alone was worth it and Rose's selling point was the three full baths. I was just happy there was a third bedroom that me and Lola could crash in.

"Bella if you want to grab a couple of your bags and head on in, I'll take Lola around back and then grab the other two." Alice said as we got out of the car. "Thanks." I said as I made my way up the walk and towards the door. "No problem." Alice giggled back.

I opened the door, and was met with a set of pale ass cheeks raised in the air.

"Aw, Emmett, I've missed you too." His booming laughter filled the air as he pulled his basketball shorts up and caught me in a giant bear hug. This was the norm for us, it was never unusual to walk around the corner only to be met by Emmett's ass cheeks, or to be sitting on the deck and someone knock on the patio door, and turn around and see to white ass cheeks pressed against the glass. Emmett and Rose had been on and off again since high school, but regardless of weather they were on or off he was always around, we were all four great friends. But Em and I had a very unique relationship. We always flirted back and forth, neither of us interested in the other it just always being this ongoing joke, until one day, while Rose was driving she received a picture message from Emmett and asked me to open it for her, little did either one of us know, it was a picture of Emmett's penis. Now Emmett thinks it's only fair he gets to see my boobs since I saw his junk, tit for tat, literately. I think I was set up by the both of them.

"I'm so glad you're back in Forks, now show me your boobs." Emmett said as he released his hold on me. I lifted my purple shirt quickly only to reveal a tan tank top underneath.

"That's cheating." He said while shaking his finger back and forth like you would do to a child. "and so is showing you my boobs."

"No, it's not. Really I don't care, I wish you would so I would stop hearing about it." Rosalie said as she walked into the living room and hugged me. "God it's good to have you back. So, what did Fuckward think of his welcome home gift?"

"Well, according to his first two voice mails I could only make out the fact that Lola peed on his favorite shirt, and then it was a lot of household items and designer names followed by calling me everything but a white woman, but according to his last two voice mails he deserved it, he was wrong, he's sorry, and he loves me. Oh and it was a moment of weakness."

"Sure it was." Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Who's up for porch beers?" Alice called from the kitchen. I couldn't think of a better way to end my night. Emmett grabbed the brew while Alice, Rose, Lola, and myself made our way to the porch. Rose lit a cigarette while Alice played with Lo.

"I thought you quit?" I asked in disbelief. Little miss fitness nut smoking never made sense to me. "I did, for the most part but there's just something about alcohol that makes me want to smoke. Pixie pants over here won't let me smoke in the house." Rose said as we took our beers from Emmett.

"So what have I missed? What have you kids been up to since I've been away?"

"Well I finally sucked it up and opened my own little shop downtown. It's going really well so far, now only if I could find Mr. Right to go along with it." Alice sighed before taking a drink.

"I worked construction for the summer, decided to put the guns to work." Emmett said while flexing and kissing his biceps. "But with it being October, construction work is pretty slim, so I'm looking into doing personal security up in Port Angeles."

"Personal security?" I asked. "Strippers." Rose said matter of factually, "He's gonna be a body guard for strippers." Her and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Dude, BOOOBS!" Emmett added and we laughed as the obsession made its self known once again.

"and you Rose?"

"Professional ass wiper. I decided to get my RN license and over the summer I got a job at a nursing home and have been doing it ever since." Rose explained before taking another swig of her beer.

"And what about you Miss Swan? What are you planning on doing now that you're back in big, bad, Forks?" Emmett asked as he scratched Lola's belly and she fell in love.

"Fuck if I know, I haven't really given it much thought. The only thing that has been on my mind the last twenty-four hours was getting the hell out of Seattle."

"Well, I could hook you up with security if you're interested." Emmett added while wagging his eyebrows, and Alice and Rose chocked on their beers.

"Emmett, I don't plan on showing my boobs publicly for a living, but if I change my mind, I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Damn Straight."

"I do have a friend who just opened a little shop downtown and I bet she could use the extra help." I said while giving Alice the best puppy dog eyes I could only to be showed up by Lola, damn dog. "I guess I could use some full time help since the two girls I have currently employed are in high school and can only work after school hours." Alice said while trying not to smile. "You're the best, Alice." "Oh, I know." she added with a smile.

"Oh my God you guys you know what we should do tomorrow night?" Rose said full of excitement. "We should go out."

Emmett started laughing "Hell yeah, I would love for bar fight Bella to make a comeback." I cringed at the nickname. I was the last out of our little group to turn twenty-one, and when I finally did, we went out every weekend. Yager was my drink of choice back then and it made me a very angry person. I would fight anybody over anything. It was a dark time.

"I hate to break your heart, but bar fight Bella is no more. The last time my dad covered my ass he said was gonna be the last time, that the next time it happened I had to be a responsible adult and pay the price for my actions. Besides, I'm too pretty for jail, I would definitely be somebody's bitch." I tried to let Emmett down easy.

"But there are so many good memories." Alice chimed in. "Remember the time that Lauren chick was picking on Waylon and you drug her ass out in the street and in the middle of beating her ass you lost your contact, then when it was over, found it in the street, washed it off, popped it back in, and went back to drinking?" Waylon was the town drunk and although he could be annoying at times he was also a little slow. You don't fuck with slow people, it just isn't right.

"Oh, my favorite was when you straddled Victoria when she was on the toilet in One Eyed Pete's and beat the piss out of her, literately." Rose added with just as much excitement as Alice had before.

"My favorite is still when you punched James, that bartender at Pete's, in the mouth for calling you a cunt after you beat Victoria's ass." Emmett grinned. "Yeah I think I'm still banned from there." Dumb ass should know better then to call a woman a cunt, I mean seriously.

"So see we can't go out. There's nowhere to go in Forks and I'm banned from the one place we always went to." I said trying again to brush it off. I really just have no desire to go out anymore. I'm not the same person I was four years ago, I'm a mature adult now. _Right, that's why you left Edward's place in shambles._ Ahh, there the bitch was.

"Actually, a new place opened up a couple months back between here and the rez." Alice said while wearing a smug smile. "Yum, rez eye candy." Rose added.

"Dude, I'm sitting right here." Emmett eyed Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry, and this is coming from the guy who wants to do security for boobs?" Rose shot back. "Touche." Emmett agreed.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Alice, "What's it called?"

"The Town Tavern." She said while moving her shoulders back and forth like it was some hip dance club.

"Seriously? Seriously! You hang out at a place called The Town Tavern? It sounds like somewhere to go to find the town drunk."

"Actually, everybody in there is around our age. Hell we went to high school with half of them." Emmett said before finishing off his beer. Well whoopity shit, a reunion.

"I'll think about it." I said before finishing off my own beer. "I've had a long day and I'm ready for bed. Thanks again for everything guys, I'll see you in the morning. Come on Lola." I said as I made my way towards the door. But Lola just looked at me from Emmett's lap with a look that was pure love for him. "Whore." I heard them giggle behind me as I made my way upstairs and into bed.

I laid in bed trying to get my mind to rest but it wouldn't stop going over everything that had transpired today. Maybe a night out is what I need. Maybe it will do me some good to just get out and have fun and let go, and plus bar fight Bella is ancient history. _Sure she is._


	3. Chapter 3 Wakey, Wakey, Eggs & Jakey

**You like me! You really like me! Lola was so excited by all of the reviews and alerts that she chewed a hole in my down comforter, and unlike Bella, I was not amused when I woke up covered in feathers.**

**On the whole owning Twilight thing...yeah that would be a negative there ghost rider.**

Cool finger tips softly brushed my hair off my neck before ghosting down my arm. The feel of soft lips pressed to my neck caused my eyes to flutter open. I continued to lay on my side with my back to the man behind me.

"I miss you." He whispered

"I miss feeling your soft skin." He said as he continued to gently run his fingers up and down my arm.

"I miss your smell." He said as he buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath.

"I miss your taste." He said as he very lightly placed an open mouth kiss on the back of my neck.

I could feel myself start to melt under his touch and for the life of me, can't seem to understand how he has this hold over me. I don't want to be the needy, Bella who can't live without Edward, but right now, the strong, confident Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Why?" I managed to choke out as I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. His lips were so close to my ear, his breath gave me cold chills as he spoke, "Bella, I love you." I could feel my heart start to crumble.

"I love you with my entire being, you are my life, without you I am nothing." The tears fell now and I tried to slow my breathing but the place in my chest were my heart used to be burned with a pain that took my breath away.

"Please don't cry my sweet Bella." He whispered as he very softly wiped a tear away from my cheek. I rolled over to face him, to look in his eyes, to see if he truly meant the words he had just spoken to me. "Edward, I-" I was cut off by a bright light that startled me awake. As I lay in the empty bed and stare at the rising sun, I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and I realize, it was just a dream. "I love you, too."

I made my way to the shower to try to rid myself of the dream I'd just had and the brokenness it had caused to resurface in me. I stood under the hot water wanting so badly for it to wash the heartbreak and heaviness that hung over me down the drain. When the room was full of steam and the water began to run cold I got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back across the hall to my room.

Any tension the shower had relieved was brought right back as I entered my room and Edward's ring-tone was playing. I glanced at the clock, he would be on his way to work right now. I knew he wouldn't have time to talk and was completely confused as to why he would call. Without thinking to much into it, I pressed the answer key, and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Edward?"

Silence.

"Hello? Helllooooo?"

"You know, if you would have let me shower alone we wouldn't be running late." I heard Edward's voice say but it was far away and muffled.

"We were conserving water." I heard a female voice giggle.

I realized right away what was going on. Edward was not calling to apologize and swear his love to me, no, no, no, that dumb ass had butt dialed me, and I was getting a play by play of just exactly how much he missed me. My sadness was quickly replaced with anger but before I had the chance to hang up, I heard the cum guzzler say something but all I caught was "Bella".

"Bella and I were over long ago. I tried to end it, I even went as far as kicking her out but she refused to leave. It was so sad to see her beg the way she did." Edward's voice was full of pity.

"How pathetic." the female added.

_Oh hell no._

I immediately hung up and called Edward right back. Not surprisingly, he let it go straight to voice mail.

"You tell that cum guzzling slut the only person who is pathetic, is her because obviously she can't keep her legs closed, and next time you decide to shit talk me and bold face lie, make sure you don't butt dial me, you stupid, fucking, dick!" I yelled into the phone, causing Emmett to burst through the door to find the cause of such noise so early in the morning.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett trailed off as he took in my appearance. I realized then, that in the middle of my rant, my towel had fallen to the floor.

"Get out!" I yelled as I scrambled to shield myself from Emmett. He quietly left the room, blushing a deep red and closing the door behind him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled to myself before getting dressed and heading down stairs.

Not making eye contact with any of my roommates, I quickly made my way to the coffee pot before pouring my self a cup and heading towards the porch.

"Bell, I'm so sor-" I cut Emmett off before he could apologize.

"Consider us even." I said flatly as I walked out of the house. Alice joined me shortly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"We still on for tonight?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well I'm gonna head to work. If you need anything call me." I looked up at her then.

"Thanks Alice, for everything."

Shortly after Alice left, Rose and Emmett followed, heading to their jobs as well. The house was quiet except for Lola's soft snoring downstairs. I decided to take the time to unpack. When I re-entered my room, I saw that I had a missed call from Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if he was returning my phone call or if it was his ass again.

As I unpacked, I realized I had left my phone charger at Edwards, fan fucking tastic. Since I was heading into town anyways, I decided to see how the house was on groceries. Of course Alice and Rose would have the place stocked but I did notice we were about out of milk and eggs. Emmett must have been trying to make up with me still since he was the one to leave his jeep for me to use for the day.

I made my way into Forks deciding it would be easier to hit the super wal*mart and get everything all in one place instead of going to two different stores. When Charlie had called a few months ago to tell me Forks was getting a superstore, you would have thought the president was coming to town. I've never heard Charlie so excited about anything in my life. Leave it to the simple things to excite anyone in a small town.

Well, almost anyone. Alice and Rose refused to shop there, they had said they watched some documentary on the foul placed and they had all of their items manufactured in sweat shops and they treated their employees like shit. I would have to be sure to destroy the evidence.

I walked towards the electronics department first. When I couldn't find the charger to fit my phone, I turned to the closest employee.

"Excuse me, could you help me? I'm looking fo-"

Oh, fuck, the bitch and I said in unison.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Oh my god! How are you? It's me, Mike, Mike Newton?" Oh yeah I know who you are. The dork that constantly asked me out every opportunity he had in high school, and couldn't take a fucking hint to save his life.

"I barely recognized you, how are you?" I plastered what I hoped looked like a genuine smile on my face and went in for a hug.

_What. The fuck. Are you doing?_

"I'm great. What brings you back to Forks? I heard you were living in Seattle." You didn't hear shit, you're on my facebook dumb ass. _You should probably delete him._

"I just moved back actually."

"We should get together sometime." Oh my god, dude, really? You haven't given up yet? Before I could think of an easy way to let him down, I was saved by a voice that could have belonged to Jesus himself.

"Mike, please come to the curtisey desk. Mike to the curtisey desk"

"Well, I got to go but we should really catch up sometime. Lacey? Could you come help this fine, young lady over here?" Mike called to his fellow wal8mart associate before winking at me and leaving.

_Oh, I think I just threw up a little._

After quickly grabbing the correct phone charger for my phone, I walked as fast as I could to the food section so I could get the hell out of there before Mike was done with his call and came searching for me. I had this feeling he was gonna hunt me down first chance he had.

I grabbed my eggs and milk and headed toward the check out as fast as I could without taking off into a full out sprint. I kept looking over my shoulder trying to spot Mike before he spotted me, that way I could make a mad dash in to a rack of clothes if necessary. When

*SMACK*

I ran into an end cap, except this end cap was warm and is that muscle I'm feeling? Before my eggs fell to the ground a toned, tanned, arm reached out and grabbed them, dropping what he had been carrying.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said as my eyes trailed up the arm extended in front of me and took in the massive wall of muscle.

_Holy sex on two legs batman!_

The "wall" I had run into was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. The definition of tall, dark and handsome. His eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. My eyes rested on his full, lips as they pulled back into a blinding smile.

_AND he has nice teeth, give him your number. The bitch said as she pulled out her vibrator._

"_No problem." Sex on two legs replied in a husky voice. The bitch was working on her second orgasm by the sound of his voice alone._

"_Um, is that Frankenberry?"_

_Way to start a conversation, dumb ass._

He let out a deep, throaty, chuckle. The bitch quickly returned to her vibrator.

"Actually, yes. It's my favorite and I can only find it this time of year."

"Well, thank you for saving my eggs."

_And ruining my panties._

"_Dude." Some young guy yelled for the sexy creature. He nodded, flashing that blinding smile again before walking away._

_I stood frozen, in a trance, watching hot, sex man's ass walk away from me and disappear around a corner. I heard Usher's song OMG start playing._

_What a fitting song. The bitch sighed as she came down from her high. I was pulled out of my trance, when I realized that song was not in my head, but was my phone ringing. _

"_Bella." Alice's voice sang when I picked up._

"_Please don't tell me you're canceling on me tonight." I asked as I hurried to the front of the store._

"_Oh, god no, and sense when were you all excited about going out? I figured we were gonna have to drag you out tonight."_

"_Alice, I just ran into some of that rez eye candy Rose was talking about last night, and momma's got a sweet tooth."_

_**A/N Thanks so, so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story, big sloppy cyber kisses to you all *MUAH* I had no idea it would go over so well. Big fat thanks to MsIndestructible for poppin' my comment cherry, I hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;) I do have lots of alerts and favorites from people who haven't left any reviews and I'm very interested to know your take on the story, you don't have to leave anything long or detailed, I had a review last chapter that simply said great, but I would like to know your thoughts, is it being to drug out? Are you getting bored with it? Feel free to leave me a review I don't bite and they get Lola super excited! Till next time, H.**_


End file.
